pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex (Rise of the Gods)
Dom (Japanese: ドム Dom) is the Frontier Brain and chief of the Battle Frontier's Battle Hive. He is a protagonist of Rise of the Gods and a recurring character in A Hero is Born. Biography ''Rise of the Gods'' Before beginning his Pokémon journey as a master trainer, Dom's friend, Ricky, convinced him to do it first. Ricky had already began his journey when Dom's parents agreed to have him become a Pokémon trainer. He chose Cyndaquil from the three Pokémon Professor Elm laid out, and named him Perdition, before leaving New Bark Town on his quest. His parents and their friends sent the friends' daughter, Selena, to accompany him on the journey. At the start of his travels, he did not catch any Pokémon as he wanted to focus on training Perdition. By the time Dom reached the Violet Gym, Perdition had already evolved into a Quilava, and singlehandedly defeated all three of Falkner's Pokémon. Continuing through Johto, Dom caught a Magikarp (which he named Leviathan, knowing that it would become a Gyarados one day) by fishing in the Route 32 river, caught a Scyther (which he named Stubby) in the Bug Catching Contest of the National Park, and received a Tyrogue (which he named Jackie) from Goldenrod City's Day Care center. Before reaching Mahogany Town, he and Selena encountered Suicune, who was severally weakened from aiding in resealing the portal to the Unown world. Team Rocket, still active after so many years, took this chance to capture Suicune. Team Rocket Administrator Alyson was put in charge of this operation, monitoring the machine that would be used for the capture. Dom and Selena ordered their Pokémon to destroy the machine and stalled Team Rocket to buy Suicune time to escape. During the battling between the Pokémon of the Rocket Grunts and those of Dom and Selena, Alyson ordered both her Sevipers to use Poison Fang on Dom, which incapacitated him. Perdition noticed, and out of rage, evolved into a Typhlosion and then defeated the Sevipers. Team Rocket, having failed their mission, fled, when Suicune returned with the last of its strength to bring Dom and Selena to Mahogany Town. Dom was rushed to the town's Pokémon Center and there, it was revealed that his body was permanently weakened, physically; it would require him more effort than most people to perform certain tasks such as running. Not long after moving past Mahogany Town, Dom discovered that he possessed psychic and aura abilities. Like how when someone is inflicted with blindness and achieves improved hearing, his physical impairment was compensated with the newfound powers. More to come, of course ''A Hero is Born'' Pokémon On hand At the Battle Hive With Professor Kapok At his home in New Bark Town Released Given away In game First Battle (as a partner against Cyrus) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=000.png |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Spear Pillar |pokemon=1 |pokemon1= }} Second Battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize= 20,000 |class=Pokémon Trainer |name=Dom |game= |location=Mt. Silver |pokemon=6 |pokemon1= |pokemon3= |pokemon2= |pokemon4= |pokemon5= |pokemon6= }} Third Battle and beyond (as Frontier Brain) Dom has three teams that are randomly selected for battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=3 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=3 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= }} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Dom_Pokemon_Trainer_Sprite_Cropped.png |prize=20BP |class=Hive Mind |name=Dom |game= |location=Battle Hive |pokemon=3 |pokemon1= |pokemon2= |pokemon3= }} Battle Theme Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Primal Dialga Remix http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poiqPQpiTN0 Theme(s) New Divide by Linkin Park - Shared with Ricky ysSxxIqKNN0&ob=av3e